Stuck In Fullmetal Alchemist
by lorella moon
Summary: Jane, is tired of her life on earth. Creating alchemy in her world, her original aim was to go to the gates of worlds to find somewhere to fit in, but after a classmate Victoria, messes up jane's attempt to open the gate, they go directly into the FMAB world,each losing and arm, Victoria an eye as well. Now they're stuck there for the rest of their lives. Post series, shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1: and so it begins

**HEY GUYS I GOT SO BORED **

**AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE 2 OTHER **

**STORIES IN PROGRESS SO YEAH **

**PS. THIS INCLUDES SOME SHOUNEN-AI **

**SO NO LIKEY NO READ J**

**PAIRINGS:**

**ROY X EDWARD**

**ALPHONSE X MAY (ps. I know her name is spelled mei but I like may better)**

**RIZA X HAVOC**

**LING X OC**

**SCAR X OC**

**WINRY X OC**

**WELL ENJOY J**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hello to whoever is reading this. My name is Jane, and to whoever is reading you have probably found my alchemy research notes. If you were able to decipher them you probably think it's a joke or a prank or you might want to try to open the gate way with alchemy. If you want to do this please hear me out. This is my story._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_OPENING_

**Once a upon a time and place unknown  
Lived a girl forgot and left all alone  
No one knew what she could do or of this fairytale**

Probably since before the day I was born  
Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn  
No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek

I can't help my feeling sad  
Though I guess it ain't too bad  
Calling from the setting sun  
Took my hand and flew away

Tell me why Tell me why  
No one ever tells me why  
Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing  
In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill  
But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold

Can I die? Can I die?  
I'm just waiting 'til I die  
Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life  
No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tale  
Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away

All this time it bore right down to the core  
All the pain had torn and left me sore  
Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side

Cannot look or hear or speak to me  
But you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?"  
I can't give and I wish I did  
But I just don't have the tongue

Crave a home I've never had  
Though I guess it ain't too bad  
"Let's just leave and go back home"  
Take my hand and fly away

Tell me why Tell me why  
No one ever tells me why  
Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things  
On my own never known of this light leading me home  
But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone

"Can I try? Can I try?"  
"Never know until I try"  
But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life  
In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill  
But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away

Day is done now and soon the dawn will break  
Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake  
What if this place was made of only me and you?  
If just the world and everyone would all go away  
If just the world and everyone would all go away

Tell me why Tell me why  
A small voice will tell me why  
No it's not the voice of you or I but  
ALL MAN KIND  
Can't resist, we'll be missed That's a lie but I insist  
That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away

Tell me why Tell me why  
Though you answer to me "why?"  
What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life!  
In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there  
Cause a trillion trillion trillion years had left me thinking clear

Tell me why Tell me dear  
There's ringing in my ear

**Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Mary-sue give me $10" **(1)**

Said a blonde cheerleader whose name I didn't have the slightest idea. I whipped my head up and glared at her full force.

"Listen here girl, I have no idea who the heck you are but you don't call me Mary-sue. My name is Jane, j-a-n-e. oh and you are no one to tell me what to do"

By the time I had finished my cheeks were flushed with anger. I grabbed my bag, and slammed my locker door closed. I then decided to head to homeroom instead of skipping it since if everything went right I would no longer need to come to school.

I sat down at my desk and leaned back on my chair with my eyes closed. The best thing about homeroom was that I sat right next to a window in a corner all the way in the back. Best way to avoid people in my opinion.

I was pretty much falling asleep when I felt a sharp poke on my shoulder. I snapped my eyes opened and glared full force at the unwanted guest that I had received, a blonde girl whose name was irrelevant to me. I was met with a glare that rivaled mine and we stayed like that before the blonde, crossed her arms and spoke.

"We have a project we were teamed up for, due tomorrow and we haven't worked on it"

"Well last time I checked you haven't approached me since it was assigned so it's not my fault"

I replied with an eye roll. The truth was that I had been so busy this last month that I hadn't noticed we even had a project.

I was about to tell her that I would meet her at her house later on (something that would probably not happen) when the bell rang.

"I'm going to your house later so you better be there"

She said before walking out the door. I stood there stunned at her brash and hasty order, before I left the pretty much empty classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today the sky was beautiful. Gray clouds covered the sun yet it wasn't dark at all, as a matter of fact it was very bright despite the lack of sun outside. Normally on a day like this I would be outside in the backyard, or simply enjoying the calm environment, but today there wasn't any time.

I had a heavy duty book bag on my bag and a piece of chalk in my hand. I scanned my eyes along the living room making sure that the blinds and curtains were closed, so no light would enter or leave, before setting myself to draw the alchemic circle that would be needed.

Finishing my alchemic circle I stood admiring the beautiful art work I had produced. Looking at a picture hung up on the wall I smiled softly while whispering,

"Perhaps I can be happy now"

Softly.

Perhaps I was lost in thought or perhaps the blonde girl was very skilled in sneaking in, I will never know, but whatever it was, it changed everything.

She slipped over some water that I had spilled earlier pushing me down with her. As an instinct I put my hands in front of me but sadly I activated the circle. I tried to rub out the chalk but it was too late because it had already activated.

Suddenly an eye appeared on the circle and me and the blonde girl found ourselves looking at nothing but white. We of course failed to notice that we had company and we started fighting.

"Where the hell are we?"

"You shouldn't be here in the first place"

"And why so"

"None of your business"

And so it went on none of us relenting the fight. It was probably an hour later when we stopped fighting, we turned away from each other only to come to face with a white… thing that was outlined in black.

"Why hello there"

"Who the heck are you?"

I and the blonde said in unison, before turning to glare at each other angry that we had said the same thing.

The weird thing just grinned and said

"I'm so glad you asked. I am the world, I am god, I am creation, I am you, I am all, but most importantly I am the truth".** (2)**

That sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. That is until the portal behind us opened and black hands started pulling us in.

**_Flashback_**

"_Hey mommy what are you watching"_

_Asked a little girl with an innocent expression on her face._

_"Well Jane I'm watching anime. This one is called Fullmetal Alchemist, do you want to watch it with me?"_

_"yes!"_

_The mother bent down smiling and picked up the little girl and placed her on her lap. Together they settled on the couch to watch the TV_

**_end of flashback_**

my mother always loved anime and I learned to love it as well. When my sister was born, ahe also grew up to love it as well. We would watch any type of anime, but my mother always adored the type where the used magic or did things that normal humans couldn't. Fullmetal Alchemist was her favorite. That was what sparked my interest in alchemy, and how I decided to leave the world that I was born.

The portal suddenly closed and what seemed like film strips started circling around us. I cried out in pain as my head felt as it was about to burst. So much information was entering at the same time, so many things that people had, so much information about alchemy that I couldn't bear the pain.

Suddenly I found myself in front of the truth again, but this time the girl wasn't there with me.

"where is she"

I yelled at the truth. He simply grinned and a few minutes later she was right next to me. She looked around confused before she turned back to the truth who chose that moment to speak.

" I'd show you more but that's as much as I can give you for the toll you paid"

Me and the girl looked at each other while asking each other the unspoken question with our eyes.

Just seconds later we found out what he meant.

My arm was ripped from my body with so much excruciating pain. I heard the other girl cry out in pain but I had so much myself I didn't bother looking to see what had happened. Suddenly we weren't in that place that was full of nothingness. we were in the middle of a unfamiliar dirt road.

I looked at my now gone arm which was still burning with pain. I ignored it and looked over at the other girl who was crying with pain. But something was wrong. One eye had blood running down her cheek while the other had tears. I managed to get to her side and brushed her hair aside. I froze in shock as my I found my suspicions confirmed.

She had had more of the truth than I had so she had paid more than just an arm. She had lost her eye. I cried, this was my entire fault for being so careless. She would never be able to go back home and she had lost an eye and arm.

"Hey"

I heard her say in a strained voice and looked down on her.

"stop crying, you look like an idiot when you do"

I smiled faintly and wiped my tears with my arm that I had left. Suddenly I felt dizzy and collapsed against the road feeling myself lose consciousness.

"Jane stay awake- DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP. SOMEONE HELP"

I heard the girl say. Just before I lost consciousness I heard two people rushing hear and more voices.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to hear voices. I opened my eyes to see the blonde girl who came with me awake, struggling to eat with one hand. She was wearing a white t-shirt and some sweatpants. The place where her eye used to be was covered by bandages. I looked at myself to notice I was wearing similar clothes.

"Oh your awake"

She said and I looked up at her.

"Where are we"

I asked.

"After you failed to stay awake like I asked you we were found by to people who brought us here. I lost consciousness a few minutes later after we were found and woke up two days ago. You've been asleep for five days"

"Oh okay. wait-WHAT"**(3)**

"gees do you know how late that reaction was"

"shaddup"

I mumbled before sinking myself into the bed I was in. suddenly the door opened and in came three people. One of them was a blonde girl with blue eyes, and then there was a boy with golden hair in a ponytail and amber eyes. Finally there was a slightly shorter boy** (4) **with short golden hair that was slightly darker that the other boys hair and golden eyes.

"Hey you're awake"

Said ponytail boy.

"Who are you "

I responded with a flat expression.

"what's wrong with you, you don't need to be so rude"

He responded angrily.

Even when my mom sister got killed I didn't cry, all the bullying and teasing in school didn't draw tears either, but I guess all the sadness had gathered and I finally snapped.

"THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT EVER CARED FOR ME WERE KILLED, EVERYONE ALWAYS MAKES IT THEIR JOB TO MAKE ME MISERABLE, I RUINED SOMEONES LIFE, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE NICE AND CHEERY"

By the time I had tears streaming down my face and I was sobbing. I hid myself under the covers ignoring everything. I hadn't meant to snap but hey one cans only so much of pain and sadness.

Without noticing I fell asleep and when I woke up again I had a killer headache probably from crying. I blinked and looked around the room to see it was empty except for pony tail boy who looked to have fallen asleep while reading.

I looked to the side to see some food and milk. I frowned. Milk was the drink of hell itself **(5)** in my opinion. I ate all the food leaving the evil milk there. Since I wasn't in the mood to attempt to stand up and pony tail boy was still asleep, I decided to look in my book bag which was right next to me.

I browsed dumping everything in there on the bed. First aid kit, bottle of water, alchemy notes, change of clothes that were inside a plastic bag, a book, my mp3, iPhone, ipad mini all which surprisingly had Wi-Fi, sketch book and some coloring tools, and finally at the bottom I found a picture inside a frame with me, my mom and my sister. I smiled remembering when were together before they were murdered. I Put everything back except for the picture and was settling my book bag down when I heard someone ask

"Is that your mom and sister?"

I turned to see ponytail boy and managed a nod.

"Hey I'm Edward by the way but you can call me Ed"

"My name's Jane"

I took about an hour but he finally got me to say more than three words in a sentence. Pretty soon you could say we were chatting like old friends, and I also found out that the girls name was Victoria. Then he asked me about how we lost our arms, and her eye.

I drew in a breath and started my story

"My father escaped prison about a year and ½ ago and I knew that as soon as he could he would come after me. I had already started my study on alchemy and had found that there was a way to cross in between different worlds, so I decided to cross worlds, and stage my death making it look like my dad had done. I had wait until the day everything in the solar system was aligned. I took a year and 2 months but finally the day came, at exactly 4:38 everything was aligned. I had up to 4:53 to cross the gate. Then Victoria came and slipped on some water pushing me causing me to activate the circle, but it was activated incorrectly. I was supposed to find myself in the room of gates but instead I crossed directly over to here. Of course in difference to the other worlds you have to pay a price to enter this one. We were shown the truth though Victoria was shown more than I was."

When I finished I was to glad to see that he didn't give me a look of pity, but a look of understanding, as if he had done something as stupid as I had.

We stayed in quiet for a few minutes for a few minutes before he said,

"hey Jane I'm going tell Winry to give you and Victoria automail"

"You're joking right? Even I know that's expensive" **(6)**

"I'll pay for it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"You're stubborn"

"It's one of my many wonderful qualities"

"If it bothers you so much you can pay me back later"

I thought about this. It's not like I wanted to be armless for the rest of my life, and I guess I owed it to Victoria since this whole mess was my fault, Though finally my eyes lay on my book bag where my sketchbook laid. I immediately thought of the horror to never be able draw again or do alchemy.

I agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Six eternal months later (7)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I looked out of the window at a beautiful golden sunset. The sky was a rich mixtures of mellow oranges and soft golds and yellows. It seemed to bathe everything in its beautiful light and it was very calming.

I looked at my automail arm and thought about everything that had happened these past few six months.

Connecting the automail had been an accomplishment by itself being so painful it made having your arm ripped out look like a walk in the park. Now me and Victoria had an arm again even though it was fake.

Though I did have to get mine replaced because the first one was too heavy and I was incredibly weak. According to Victoria my "Mary-sue superpowers" as she called them to my dismay, didn't include super strength. Of course after that comment I pulled a leaf out of Winry's book and chased her with a wrench. It seemed that my superpowers did include supper speed and good aim.

The rehabilitation took some time but it happened. Ed and Al taught us how to fight, and pretty soon me and Victoria were a good team. She relied on pure strength, creativity and fast reflexes, while I relied on my flexibility and the fact I was really light and had taken gymnastics since I was little, as well on my ability to take absolutely in every detail and use it to my advantage.

We were a pretty good team to say the least and had become best of friends. Though I had to say Victoria was named appropriately **(8), **because whether win or lose she always seemed to win.

I also taught Al the type of alchemy I had created, and he taught me alkahestry and other types of alchemy he had learned.

Victoria had also quickly accepted the fact that she could never go home again, and made me stop feeling guilty.

I guess I finally felt happy. My mom would have been happy to see that I had lived on without her and had let myself enjoy life. The best part was that I was finally free of my father, and would never see him ever again. I had a new family and I wasn't about to let it go.

Victoria was like my sister, Winry was like an aunt, Al was like an uncle, Pinako was like a grandmother, and Ed was like a father I never had.

"Hey Jane dinner time"

"Coming"

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

"so what's for dinner"

"stew"

"ahh heavens food"

I said with a smile and then added

"I will forever worship whoever created it"

"agreed"

Said Ed and we all sat down to eat. Me and Ed practically inhaled everything as everybody else looked in amazement and amusement at how we ate.

"Jane, Ed you two are going to get food poisoning again if you don't stop eating so much and this fast"

Winry said, and sighing when we ignored her. I mean its food. I pity anyone who would try to separate me from it.

Suddenly the phone and Ed stood up to answer

"Hello"

"Oh hey bastard"

"Why"

"Do I have to"

"You're a bastard did you know that"

"Fine see you Wednesday"

"this better be worth my time"

"bye"

He huffed and then Al asked

"Hey was that Roy"**(9)**

"Yeah the bastard wants us to come to central for something he didn't bother to tell me"

"Can me and Victoria come!" I asked excitedly.

"Why"

"we can't exactly stay here in Resembool for the rest of our lives. Please, please"

Me and Victoria then gave him our best puppy eyes until he finally succumbed and agreed. We squealed and gave him a hug that effectively knocked him down to floor.

We ran up to our room and started packing. As soon as we finished we turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to an annoying Victoria poking me.

I sat up in the bed and glared at her.

"Hey hey hey, chill. I was just waking you up because you'd kill me if we left you behind"

At this I opened my eyes and noticed that Victoria was already dressed. I did the speediest job at getting ready and by the time Ed yelled at us that it was time to go, I was ready and pretty much at the door.

The train came really fast and soon we found ourselves in it playing cards.

"Hey why are we going to central?"

Victoria asked while gazing at the cards in her hands

"We're going to see the Fuhrer about something he said was important"

Al answered while picking a card from the pile

"Hey Jane what does Fuhrer mean"

She asked me.

"ruler"

I said and then put down my cards

"Royal flush"**(10)**

I said with a smug grin and everybody sighed. This was the tenth time I had won. Suddenly the train halted sending me face first into the table.

"OWWW"

I complained while rubbing my forehead. Everybody burst into laughter, and quite to my embarrassment they didn't stop all the way to the Fuhrer's house.

"SHUT THE HELL UP"

I yelled but sadly that didn't work.

"S-sorry b-but its s-so funny"

Ed said laughing and they all started laughing even more. I groaned and sagged my shoulders while mumbling,

"glad you find my pain amusing"

They didn't seem to hear me and kept laughing. Since they were still laughing, I rang the doorbell. A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes open the door. She frowned when she me saw but smiled when she saw Ed and Al.

"Ed, Al it's so good to see you two. What's so funny?"

Ed was about to answer when he saw me.

"Nothing, hi Riza, long time no see"

"hey Jane you ok"

Victoria asked me quietly. I nodded not meeting her gaze though I could feel the concern coming from her. We walked in to the huge home that belonged to the Fuhrer.

"wow, hey Jane this place is almost as big as your place, back home"

Victoria said staring around in awe. I looked around and saw how this place was really nice. It was colored in a scheme of blues and silvers, and gave the place a homey feeling. I nodded and turned around to see lot of people sitting down looking at her. Most of them looked at me disapprovingly, except for one who had a "death stick" as Victoria liked to call them, in his mouth and another with short spiky black hair.

Suddenly my ipad vibrated and I took it out. On the screen there as an article from my newspaper subscription app **(11). **I unlocked my ipad and checked ou the article. Victoria who had been looking over my shoulder read it out loud.

"Jane Ashton and Victoria Princeton are officially pronounced dead"

At this Ed and Al looked as Victoria continued reading

"6 months ago at the Ashton mansion Jane Ashton and Victoria prince ton that had been over to work for a school project disappeared without a trace. The living room was completely trashed and witnesses said that they had heard screams belonging to the girls around the time of their disappearance. The main suspect immediately became Jane's father, Charles Emerald who had a year and ½ earlier killed the girl's mother and sister. He was immediately found and detained and after a few weeks of therapy and examination it was said that he suffered from double personality. At court he admitted to killing both girls after looking at the crime scene. He killed himself a week later leaving the following note, probably meant for his daughter. 'I'm sorry my angel, perhaps now you can be happy'. The Ashton mansion will now serve as a home for orphans as it was written in Jane Ashton's will."

After she finished reading Victoria looked at me.

"He knew what I did and framed himself"

"How"

I turned to look at Victoria with a flat expression on my face and said

"I'm a genius not a mind reader"

"so you said it yourself you're a genius"

"And you're an idiot"

"hey did you two noticed how your last names rhymed?"

Ed said and we turned to look at him and then at each other. We shrugged and suddenly became aware of 5 other people watching us.

I blinked and they just stared at me, so I decided to take great interest in the roof. Finally the spiky-haired guy decided to give us a basic tour and take us to our rooms. Me and Victoria decided to share one. I stayed in there until dinner in which I received some more comments from Victoria who shut up after I gave her a glare.

Then desert came which was raspberry cheese cake. As soon as I started eating I felt like if I was forgetting something but couldn't put my finger on it. I ate slowly trying to remember what I had forgotten. When I finished I sat there trying to remember what it was I forgotten, when suddenly I covered my mouth and stood up. Everyone looked at me startled, as I made a mad dash for the bathroom. As soon as I got here I threw up. Ed and Victoria found their way there and Ed asked what had happened.

"I-i forgot I'm a-allergic t-to rasb-berries" I managed to say.

The next day was a blur for me. I spent the whole day in bed with high fevers, and a huge rash** (12). **I also noticed that two more people had arrived even though I was day after that I was feeling better and was sitting in the living room. Everybody else had gone off to bed and everything was dark so I just stayed there on the couch listening to music on my mp3. I was wrapped in so many blankets that you couldn't see my face, so I just look like a random pile of blankets carelessly thrown on the couch.

Suddenly I heard to soft thuds like someone falling to the ground coming outside from the door. I carefully crawled out from my burrito of blankets and slipped myself in a corner. Thankfully my pj's made me blend into the living room.

I heard the jangling of the door, and looked in its direction. After a bit more jangling the door opened and in came a few people dressed in military uniform. Huddling myself more into my corner and involuntarily shuddering at how cold it was I listened in on their conversation.

"Everyone stick to the plan, absolutely no survivors and try to keep it clean. Clean up any mess you make, we can't have anybody from the outside know that their precious Fuhrer is dead"

"Hey look you think anybody is under these blankets"

Suddenly a pile of blankets hit me in the face and I glared at them while staying quite.

"Guess not"

Said the guy who threw the blankets.

As they split of I noticed that two of them stayed in the living room probably patrolling or keeping watch. I put my hands on the ground and used my altered for of alkahestry to send some electrical currents to them effectively, knocking them out. I transmuted the rug to wrap around the like ropes and headed upstairs through the emergency tunnels I had been shown the first day I had been here. I quickly found my way to the room me and Victoria were in and roused her. I shoved her into the tunnels and quickly made the room look uninhabited. I grabbed our bags a slipped back into the tunnels. Next I found the Fuhrer's room, which let me tell you had a small Ed shrine in the corner. I tried to wake him but just gave up and with help from Victoria pulled him-no dragged him into the tunnels.

Pretty soon the only ones that had awoken was Ms. Riza, Al, and some girl named may. We had to drag the rest into the tunnels, and all the way to the emergency room at the bottom which had a hidden emergency exit. Me and Ms. Riza made trips back upstairs for supplies, since we couldn't very well stay here. We had just come back from the last trip when we saw Ed and the Fuhrer, both asleep. They had unconsciously snuggled up together and had their arms wrapped around each other.

I smiled and pulled out my ipad and took a few pictures of them before putting it away. When Ms. Riza looked at me I just said

"what they look cute"

And shrugged.

After they all woke up we decided to head to Briggs since that was the only place where we would be safe.

We headed to the train station and boarded the train. Something told me this was something more than just a seize of power.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:**

**"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul."**

All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that  
And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear

Shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come  
Holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so:

"It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold  
And I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape

You can fly to place far away, in the sky you are free everyday  
If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine 'cause with me you can stay"

White as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always

Many more are wanting now her to save them all somehow  
And the girl was reaching out saving them without a doubt

Slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was in there among in the sky  
'Cause the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night

She's consumed by the darkness they bore, she will never wake up anymore  
'Cause she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold

Grieving bird, gave his word, took the pain, darkness and all vain

**Through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black where all over the sky  
Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil**

**WELL IM DONE WITH CHAPPY 1 J**

**REMEMBER THOSE LITTLE BOLD NUMBERS SCATTERED AROUND? WELL HERE I'LL CLEAR UP THINGS1. THEY CALL HER MARY-SUE BECAUSE SHE IS REALLY SMART, CAN DRAW REALLY WELL, IS ATHLETIC, AND A GOOD SINGER.**

** 2. I KNOW THAT ISNT EXACTLY WHAT HE SAYS BUT I WAS TO LAZY TO RESEARCH IT.**

** 3. THIS IS A CLASS JOKE WHERE WE WERE READING A PASSAGE, AND THE TEACHER TOLD ME TO CONTINUE SO I READ THE NEXT WORD WHICH WERE "WAIT- WHAT" SO YEAH.**

** 4. I DECIDED TO GIVE Ed SOME JUSTICE SO I MADE Al SHORTER**

** 5. I HATE MILK SO I MADE Jane HATE IT TOO**

** 6. IDK IF ITS EXPENSIVE, I JUST PUT IT THERE FOR THE STORIES SAKE**

** 7. IF A DAY FEELS LIKE A MONTH TO ME IM PRETTY SURE SIX MOTHS WOULD FEEL ETERNAL.**

** 8. Victoria MEANS VICTORY IN SPANISH**

** 9. WELL SINCE THEY WENT THROUGH A LOT I'D FIGURE THEY WOULD BE ON FIRST NAME BASIS.**

**10. IDK IF THAT EXISTS**

**11. AGAIN IDK IF THAT EXISTS**

**12. THAT'S HOW I GET MY ALLERGIC REACTIONS**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**HEY I WANT AN OPENING AND ENDING MADE, BUT I CANT DO IT MY SELF.**

**I WANT TO KNOW IF ANY ONE IS GOOD AT DRAWING THAT WOULD BE WILLING TO DRAW WHAT WOULD LOOK LIKE SCREEN SHOTS FOR THIS FOR FREE, AND IF SOMEONE COULD DO THE OPENING AND ENDING FOR FREE.**

**IF YOUR INTERESTED GIVE ME A REVIEW OR PM**

**OH AND I UPDATE SLOWLY SINCE ITS SCHOOL SEASON BUT I WILL WORK AN HOUR EXTRA ON THIS STORY FOR EVERY REVIEW I GET THAT DAY SO REVIEW J**

**OH AND I WOULD LIKE SOME CRITIQUE. DON'T BE AFRAID TO BE HARSH, BUT PLEASE DON'T INSULT MY WORK.**

**c ya**


	2. Chapter 2: The fort of Briggs

**HEY, IM BACK :)**

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON A NEW CHAPPY**

**WELL A SHOUT OUT TO**

**MiniShippo**

**molly1925**

**Clair Aragon**

**FOR REVIEWING. THANKS IT MEANS A LOT **

**TO ME. WELL NOW TO THE CHAPPY**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN THE OPENING OR ENDING**

**PS. THERE IS GONNA BE A TOTAL OOC JANE AND SOME JANE X RIZA BONDING (NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVS)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_OPENING_

**Once a upon a time and place unknown****  
Lived a girl forgot and left all alone  
No one knew what she could do or of this fairytale**

Probably since before the day I was born  
Call it fate but I was drowned with scorn  
No one tried to be on my side so I'd turn the other cheek

I can't help my feeling sad  
Though I guess it aint' too bad  
Calling from the setting sun  
Took my hand and flew away

Tell me why Tell me why  
No one ever tells me why  
Why they hate me and despise me when I haven't done a thing  
In the rain all I feel is this never ending chill  
But a trillion trillion trillion years had left me freezing cold

Can I die? Can I die?  
I'm just waiting 'til I die  
Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life  
No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tale  
Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away

All this time it bore right down to the core  
All the pain had torn and left me sore  
Right behind you had all this time been watching from my side

Cannot look or hear or speak to me  
But you did "Your name, will you tell me it please?"  
I can't give and I wish I did  
But I just don't have the tongue

Crave a home I've never had  
Though I guess it ain't too bad  
"Let's just leave and go back home"  
Take my hand and fly away

Tell me why Tell me why  
No one ever tells me why  
Why you think you're just a kid when you can do so many things  
On my own never known of this light leading me home  
But a trillion trillion trillion years had taught me I'm alone

"Can I try? Can I try?"  
"Never know until I try"  
But they'll kill you if they see you trying now to save my life  
In the rain all we feel is this never ending chill  
But we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away

Day is done now and soon the dawn will break  
Play 'til we drop so that we'll never have to wake  
What if this place was made of only me and you?  
If just the world and everyone would all go away  
If just the world and everyone would all go away

Tell me why Tell me why  
A small voice will tell me why  
No it's not the voice of you or I but  
ALL MAN KIND  
Can't resist, we'll be missed That's a lie but I insist  
That we'll slip into the seething sun and soon we'll sail away

Tell me why Tell me why  
Though you answer to me "why?"  
What's your name and where're we going? But hell that's the fun of life!  
In the rain I don't care just as long as you are there  
Cause a trillion, trillion, trillion years had left me thinking clear

Tell me why Tell me dear  
There's ringing in my ear

**Then we slipped into the seething sun and finally sailed away**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the train we all got into compartments. I ended up sharing one with Ed, the Fuhrer, which had told me to just call him Roy, and Ms. Riza. I was huddled up next to the window using a robin green cloak of mine that was furry on the inside like a blanket. I was still in my pj's since I hadn't had time to change, and while they were warm the train was really, really cold. Well either that or I was still sick from my allergic reaction.

I looked to the side and noticed that Ed was asleep. After looking around some more I also noticed that Ms. Riza was also asleep. The only ones awake were me and Roy, who was looking out the window like there wasn't anything else to do, which there wasn't.

"Hey were exactly is Briggs"

I asked him curious as to where we going.

"Up north by the drachma border"

He responded.

"Up north as in where it's really cold"

I asked groaning.

"Yeah, why is there a problem"

"Me and Victoria have automail, and in the cold that's very dangerous"

I said waving my automail arm that for once didn't have a glove on.

He looked at it and said,

"Fullmetal will need his automail, changed as well then, hey how did you two get auto mail"

I wasn't exactly a type of person to trust anyone but hey if Ed trusted him, I guess I could trust him. That and he didn't judge me at first sight like the others.

So I told him the whole story. He listened without interrupting until I was done. He understood my desperation and didn't pity me like some people would've.

After that I fell asleep, only to wake up in the middle of a cold snow blizzard, being carried by Ed. I was too tired to bother so I dropped my head again and fell asleep.

When I woke up again I was in a bed covered by 2 thick warm blankets. I sat up groggily shivering at the cold and turned around to see Winry working on Victoria's automail.

"You know Jane; you are the laziest person alive"

Victoria said as she looked at me with a flat expression on her face.

I rolled my eyes and the asked her how long I was asleep.

"Three days"

"That's not so bad- wait THREE DAYS!"

"I said it loud and clear Mary-sue"

"Victoria someone's about to die I'm pretty sure it you"

"You two stop it, c'mon Jane it's your turn to change automail"

I groaned. There was nothing more painful than getting automail changed in my opinion.

Sadly today it hurt more than usual when Winry changed it. After a good ol' scream of pain it was finally over. I tested it out my eyes widening at how incredibly light it was.

"And you couldn't make my automail this light before because…"

I asked her while throwing a few punches here and there testing it out. This was awesome!

After a while of just playing around with my new arm (which included Victoria running away from me) I got bored and decided to go find Ed, Al and Victoria who had managed to escape from me. Following the sound of voices in the hallway I finally found an open door with a whole bunch of people that I didn't know, and a whole bunch of people I did know, Ed, Al, and Victoria included.

Leaning against the door way I decided to just listen in, even though it would be considered nosy.

"…what I don't understand is what they expected to accomplish by killing everyone including the Fuhrer"

I face palmed and glared at the blonde lady that had been speaking.

"You people are soooooo stupid"** (1)**

I said rolling my eyes. I was met with an extreme glare from the blonde, some normal glares from other people, confused looks from some and an understanding gaze from Winry, Al, Victoria and Ed.

"And why is that"

Said the blonde lady with her arms crossed.

"Because the tactic they're using is so obvious"

I said quickly touching the side of my head with the pointer finger, in the universal way of say 'think'. **(2)**

"And where trained military can't figure out something supposedly you just did with ease"

"Yah"

I said in a duh voice. The blonde lady was about to respond when Ed interrupted

"Uhm General Armstrong before anything else happens I think that for the safety of the other people in here I should mention that Jane is a literally a genius"

General Armstrong as I now knew her seemed to think about it for a few seconds before turning to me and saying

"Well if you know what their point was then go ahead and say it"

I smirked and well went into genius mode as Victoria called it** (3)**.

"it's simple really, kill everyone at the Fuhrer's house including guards, leaving no witnesses and making sure not to leave a mess, the next day their leader broadcasts over the country that the Fuhrer and whoever else was killed left the country to aid… let's say Xing in an emergency and that he/she will be taking over Fuhrer duties, wait a month or two and then announce that while returning back to Amestris the Fuhrer died and that he/she will take over. There you have it"

I said sitting down at an empty chair next to Victoria who whispered,

"I see you went into genius mode again"

Her smart comment was rewarded by a sharp kick by yours truly. She gave a childish pout and glared at me with her eye.

A few minutes were spent in quiet before this Chinese or as I'm no longer in my world this, xingnese** (4)** looking guy named ling said,

"That sounds similar to what happened the day I was over thrown, and if it's at all related someone is overthrowing the rulers of kingdoms"

"Well then this is a problem"

"Why"

I had a chorus of people ask me.

"Because we seem to be dealing with someone as smart as me, and trust me when I say this is child's play. There is something more intricate being planned, for what reason I don't know. I'm going back to central to see if I can find some clues as to what is happening. Though I'll need someone with a sharp eye to help me"

I said leaning back on my chair. Suddenly something occurred to me.

"Hey why did you guys think it was safe to come here to Briggs?"

I asked everyone that came to Briggs after the break-in.

"Because even though General Armstrong is scary she wouldn't betray us"

Roy answered holding a finger up as in thought. I face palmed myself and yelped as I did it with my right hand a.k.a my auto mail. Victoria and Ed burst into hysterics and I could see Roy covering his mouth with his hands seriously trying not laugh. Even Miss Riza cracked a smile along with Al.

The general on the other hand noticed that I had noticed something wrong and gave me a look that told me to speak.

"You guys do realize you are worse off than predictable** (5) **by coming here right"

I was looked upon with blank expressions. I mean I know I'm a genius and all but non genii** (6) **can't be that stupid can they?

I took about ten minutes to get them to understand but I finally did it.

"Hey so anyways who's gonna come with me back to central, I'd take Victoria but this one would give us away the moment she spots something pink"

I said smirking at her. She just pouted again glaring at me.

"I'll go"

Miss Riza said standing up.

"Well then pack a simple vacation bag, oh and I'm going to have to alchemically dye your hair. Now if you excuse me I'm going to raid vi-vi's wardrobe"

I said calling Victoria by her nickname.

"Hey why my wardrobe?"

"Because you're the only one I know, my size who owns the monstrosity known as pink and red"

I said shuddering mockingly at her.

She opened her mouth to complain but I waltzed out of the room, and back to ours. I opened her closet and took my pick.

I kind of played dress up for a while until I decided on an outfit. I was wearing a magenta long sleeve t-shirt with a pale pink shorts sleeve on top that had a sparkly smiley face. I was also wearing a jean skirt with pleats, some white leggings and brown combat boots. I dyed my hair a light chestnut and pulled it into pony tails. Then I finished it off by draping a warm navy jacket on my shoulders without putting my arms in the sleeves and a flower hair clip on both ponytails.

I then packed a bag with my ipad, mp3, brand new note book and a precise v5, 0.5 pilot pen. They were my absolute favorite brand and I always used them.

Sliding my brown messenger bag on I stuffed my pockets with some money and walked over to the cafeteria where everybody probably was.

I spotted everybody at a table in the corner and ran over to them quietly. I went behind Victoria and noticed that I had not yet been spotted. I stood up and with an incredibly fake cheery voice I said,

"Hey vi-vi what's up?"

While flashing a peace sign and a wink.

I got a look of blank stares until Victoria finally used her brain for once. Well I'd be proud of her if she hadn't burst out into hysterics laughing. When she finally stopped laughing and attracting weird stares from others she managed to say,

"Wow I cannot believe it, Jane the absolute hater of pink looks like a total girly girl"

She started laughing again and this time half the table joined her. I sat next to her and picked up her tangerine and started peeling. I looked at Miss Riza, who had already finished eating and asked,

"Hey you ready to dye your hair"

She nodded and we left to do so.

After a while we ready to go and were at the train station being accompanied by Roy and Ed.

We were given a lifetime supply of be careful and quite frankly I was happy that that I now had people that now worried for me and my well-being.

We boarded the train and I looked at Ed and Roy from the window and noticed the discreet looks they were giving each other and the pale blushes they had dusted on their faces.

"They so like each other"

I announced and Miss Riza looked out the window smiling gently as she saw them and agreeing with me.

The train started moving and I waved out at Ed and Roy before yelling at Ed

"YOU'RE SO OBVIOUS YOU KNOW"

His face got so red I'm surprised he didn't get a nose bleed and I giggled before settling down in my seat.

I had dyed Miss Riza's the same color as I had dyed so now we looked kinda alike.

"Hey Jane what's our cover story for being at central"

She asked me.

"I'm your niece Mirai shvakova, I have no parents and you've been taking care of me since I was 2 yrs. Old. I also have no siblings and you're my only living relative"

I said while looking out the window. I always particularly liked when it snowed because the sky was so bright and white **(7) **without the sun even being outside. I was really pretty, and had the train not been moving so fast I would have drawn the snowcapped landscape outside.

I had a sad smile on my face remembering when I was younger. Me and my younger sister would always play together in the snow that would accumulate in the back yard. We made it a tradition every winter to build and igloo house with lots of tunnels to cross to other smaller igloos around the backyard. Our mother would sometimes help us too and when we went inside she'd have nice warm bowls of soup with some cranberry juice waiting for us in the coffee table of the living room. Me and my sis would make a small nest of blankets on the floor and watch some anime on the TV.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look and saw Miss Riza with a concerned look on her face.

"You're crying"

She said and I brought my hand up to my face and wiped it. My gloves came back wet showing that I truly had been crying.

"Guess I am huh"

I said and finished wiping my face.

"What's wrong?"

She asked and I turned to look at her ready to burst into a smile and say that I was just fine, and make up some stupid excuse when she stopped me.

"People don't cry for no reason you know"

I turned to her and sighed, I hated people that could read me so easily despite the walls I had put up around myself. They always seemed to know what I was feeling or thinking and it kinda irked me.

"I was thinking about my little sister and how we used to play in the snow"

I told her.

"Is she dead?"

She asked me. I hesitated in telling her yes, and she seemed to sense that because she gave me a look that really quite scary

"I don't really know, I mean I saw her get stabbed so many times and lose a lot of blood but her body wasn't found"

"Why"

"My father, he was crazy in a literal sense, and well he and sis were always really close. I guess when he saw what he had done to her; he took her hoping to save her life. I really don't know whether she's alive or not. I mean some really deep part of me wishes she was but then the logical side of me says she couldn't have survived so much blood loss. Then after I nearly died of blood loss I've had some hope that she might be alive, but I guess I'll never know"

She then asked why I could never know. I explained to her the story I had long since memorized and watched her poker face as I watched her with mine. What happened after a few seconds of quiet surprised me so much I was seriously paralyzed? She hugged me.

I swear for the next few minutes my mind was blank to say the least. Then she started speaking.

"I've gone through war and have had to kill many, but your life really can't compare to mine, you've been really brave you know"** (8)**

I hugged her back and after that the train ride was quiet. I took the time of quiet to think. Why was it that people over here actually cared for me?

We arrived at the train station and I still had no answer to my question. I and Miss Riza or auntie now since we were under cover, went to eat at a small corner café. I sat there enjoying my chicken sandwich while auntie ate- actually I haven't the slightest idea what she was eating.

Suddenly I heard two, what looked like military police talking

"-that little freak though just started talking in some weird langue, said something like _verdammt schmutzig Bastard"_** (9)**

I suppressed a laugh by biting into my sandwich. Auntie looked at me with a weird look, but I just shook my head.

One of the guys that was talking turned around and I swallowed a gasp. It was one of the guys from the day Roy was almost assassinated.

I tugged on auntie's shirt and looked at them while they started to walk away. Auntie noticed them too and said,

"Mirai perhaps we should take a walk around the city"

"Yes auntie"

We quickly got up and paid before we unobtrusively **(10)** followed them. They found their way to a park which worked better for us since it was packed. I climbed a tree while auntie leaned against its trunk pretending to read a book. I took out my pad of paper and wrote down the phrases giggling slightly and listening on the E.P (evil people as I had dubbed them) to see what else I could scavenge from their words.

"-hey about the brat, can't you look for the language, wouldn't that make it easier to find her sister"

"I did there is no record of that language. When I asked where she was from she responded '_Ich bin Deutsch baka'_** (11),**worst is that she understands English yet she doesn't seem to know how to speak it"

Hmm the girl seemed to speak Japanese as well German. I quickly wrote it down.

"Hey did you ask the pink freak who seems to understand her"

"Yeah but she just responded that the girl spoke German and was American, those ignorant brats are lucky we aren't allowed to lay a finger on them or else they'd see the consequences of messing with us"

"Well you shouldn't worry about them, since the mistress seems to understand them, actually she's pretty nice to all of the prisoners including your daughter, I and my niece, she would probably send you to the dungeon if she found out that's where you're keeping most of them"

"Well any way's what's the name of both of the brat's sisters"

"Jane F. Ashton Licht and Victoria C. Princeton"

Yeah a soon as I heard that I fell from the tree. The other guys just turned to look at me and said careful before turning back to their conversation.

"Their names rhyme eh"

"Yeah well any way lets head back, the sooner the mistress has the world in her hands, the sooner we can get back our family"

The walked of but not before auntie and I started following them again. We walked for quite a while following them and we still hadn't reached anywhere. The E.P looked like huge idiots mostly because we followed them and they still hadn't noticed. On the way there auntie asked me what the F. stood for.

"Fiama"

I answered simply. She having heard the conversation also understood my anxiousness and didn't ask anything else. Finally we reached a huge mansion. We ducked into the woods and we heard as the two guys call whoever opened the door mistress Yensie.

Me and auntie headed to the dungeon window which was covered with bars. Quickly using my alchemy I made a door and we jumped in.

What I saw truly broke my heart. A floor lined with dozens of girls their clothes dirty and they were so skinny their ribs showed.

"_Was passiert, warum ist es so hell is?"_**(12)**

I heard a familiar voice with a thick English and German accent. Right in front of the door there sat a young girl with dark blue hair that was full of dirt. Her face was incredibly pale and her clothes seemed 5 sizes to big probably from so much weight loss. Her sea green eyes scanned the room as she weakly got up.

_"Wer Sie sind," **(13)**_

She said looking at me and auntie. The girl next to her was a spitting image Of Victoria save the brighter hair and blue eyes. I quickly used alchemy to undo their chains and grabbed them. They both had trouble standing up and the mini Victoria grabbed my arm.

"We can't leave them all here"

She said. I sighed and instructed auntie to grab them both and take the as far away from here as she could. I then set the alarm to ring before hopping out of the door and made it turn back into a wall. I ran catching up with auntie in the forest. We then managed to get back to town and a hospital.

We stayed there for a week before we went back to Briggs with Annie and Elizabeth as I had heard Annie call her. They refused to talk to us and quite frankly Annie had taken it a hobby to curse in German to me. It really irked me but I said nothing.

When we got there I was rather rudely greeted by the general at the fort.

"When you said you were going to look for information, I did not expect you to bring two weaklings"

I was about to retort when Victoria squealed and ran to hug her sister. Since Elizabeth had just come out of the hospital, and I kinda felt the tiniest of jealous I stopped Victoria in her tracks.

"News flash she just came out of the hospital, careful"

I said before leaving to change. I changed back to my normal clothes minus the gloves, and turned my hair back to its normal forest green color. I then exited and left to find the cafeteria. As soon as got there I walked in and found the table with Victoria. She turned to me and said

"Hey c'mon Jane"

"Coming"

I said as I sat down. I noticed Annie was looking at me speechless.

"Hey Ann you alive in there"

I said waving my hand in front of her face. A wave of tears immediately hit her face.

The next two weeks were spent in laziness and spending time with Elizabeth and Annie. Finally we got back on track and with Annie's help I was able to find out what was happening and so here I was explaining it to everyone.

"Okay so what Yensie is looking for is 7 crystals. 6 of them hold the elements of the world and therefore when one sole person holds them it is considered having the world in your hands. The seventh is neutral and though it holds no sole element it's actually the strongest crystal there is. It's also extremely dangerous to hold even 2 at once"

"So what does that have to do with taking over Xing and Amestris?"

"The countries can force the smaller countries to give up the crystals."

"So where are we going to look for them"

Annie asked.

"The closest country where there was the last sighting of the lightning element, Yuèliàng **(14)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ENDING:**

**God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:****  
"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul."**

All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that  
And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear

Shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come  
Holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so:

"It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold  
And I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape

You can fly to place far away, in the sky you are free everyday  
If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine 'cause with me you can stay"

White as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always

Many more are wanting now her to save them all somehow  
And the girl was reaching out saving them without a doubt

Slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was in there among in the sky  
'Cause the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night

She's consumed by the darkness they bore, she will never wake up anymore  
'Cause she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold

Grieving bird, gave his word, took the pain, darkness and all vain

**Through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black where all over the sky  
Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OKAY SO HEY FINALLY DONE**

**SORRY IF Jane SEEMS A BIT MARY-SUE-ISH AND **

**ANY SPELLING MISTAKES I MIGHT HAVE MISSED**

**OH AND SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT AND RUSHED**

**WELL ANY WAY REMEMBER EXTRA HOUR FOR EVERY REVIEW**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1. ****I SAY THAT TO MY CLASSMATES ALL THE TIME. ITS TRUE!**

**2. ****I ACTUALLY CAME UP WITH THAT SO IM NOT SURE ITS UNIVERSAL**

**3. ****YEAH MY CLASSMATES SAY THAT WHEN WE SAY SOMETHING SMART**

**4. ****YES I SAID CHINEESE**

**5. ****I ADORE THE WORD _PREDICTABLE_**

**6. ****YES THAT IS AN ACTUALL WORD**

**7. ****I RHYMED ! ACCIDENTAL OFCOURSE**

**8. ****YEAH IMA GO ALL PSYCOLOGIST ON YOU AND SAY THAT MENTAL ABUSE IS REALLY THE WORSE THING EVER. FORGET WAR AND PHYSICAL ABUSE, THIS IS REALLY TERRIBLE SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND HAVE EVER BULLIED ANYONE PLEASE STOP.**

**9. ****DIRTY DAMN BASTARD**

**10. **** I USED SYNONYMS FOR DISCREET**

**11. **** I'M GERMAN IDIOT**

**12. **** WHATS HAPPENING WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT**

**13. **** WHO ARE YOU**

**14. ****THAT'S CHINEESE FOR MOON**

**WELL THAT'S ALL THE NUMBERS, OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTERS TITLE IS GONNA BE **

**"THE CHILD OF WOLVES"**

**SO KEEP WONDERING TO YOURSELVES WHAT EXACTLY IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT :p**


End file.
